Cavities Bite
by MegaDancingPrincess
Summary: What happens when Claire gets a cavity for the FIRST TIME? What happens when the dentist is crazy, cautious, and exuberant? What happens when Oliver's past comes back to haunt him? Find out! Better than it sounds! please R&R. Rated T for language


**A/N: Hey my nerdy birds! Ok, so, this is the product of weird ideas, late nights, and funny people (yes I am calling me and my friend funny and weird. I can just do that!) I know, I know, I have another story going but I feel bad that I'm not going to be able to update very fast, so I have a treat for you peeps that read the Morganville Vampires series… and if you haven't read that, GO READ IT! It is awesome! But anyway, me and my friend Mickayla wrote this so enjoy!**

**M/N (Mickayla note): hey hey! So it's not a ton, but I really like the idea of the new characters we threw into the story. And later on there may be an Ollie tantrum in store… =D I hope you like this as much as we do, if you don't like it… please keep all those comments to yourself! Ok, ok, enough of our non-stop babble, hope you enjoy!**

**Prologue**

Claire took a small sip from the yellow striped bendy straw in her coke and spun it around glumly with her finger tip. She blew air through the small cavity in one of her back teeth. "Still hurting?" Shane said with genuine concern in his voice.

"No! I'm just uh… being cautious." Claire was lying, of course, but she was just scared. How stupid was that? Claire lived in a town of vampires. She'd been there with those bloodsucking monsters for the past two years, one of which she worked for. And yet, here she was, afraid of a cavity.

"Oh, it's not that bad, CB," Eve, Claire's only other girl housemate, chimed in. "I mean, it's just a little cavity. Everyone gets them." Claire sent her an unsure look and touched her cheek ever so softly over her tooth. "Don't tell me you've never had one!" Eve said in shock. "I knew you were a goody two shoes, but _this _crosses the line."

Claire slumped back into the couch. "Well… No I haven't." Eve and Shane exchanged knowing glances and joined Claire on the couch.

"We have to take her," Eve said with certainty.

"Well, it's not that bad. I say we wait to take her," Shane replied. They seemed to not even acknowledge Claire in this conversation.

"Excuse me! Take me where?" Claire said, sitting up so they had to notice her. They didn't.

"C'mon, she's seen the worst of this town, she can handle one trip," Eve said still talking about Claire now that she had apparently become invisible.

"But doesn't she deserve at least one week away from some vampire infested hole in the wall?" Shane retaliated making a good argument.

"Ever notice where we live!" Eve said getting very worked up now.

"Whoa, harsh Eve," Micheal, their fourth housemate, and house owner, said as he walked down the stairs. He looked frumpy in a wrinkled white striped tee, fraying jeans, a pair of worn blue socks, and a major case of bedhead.

"Sorry, Micheal, just driving a point. No harsh feelings?"

In response, he walked over to her with such smooth movements he seemed to float and placed a small kiss on her nose. A smile flourished on her face and Micheal sat in a chair just to the left of Eve.

"So, what are we debating that Claire can handle now?" This had become such a broad subject within the household since Claire had started figuring out the rules of the town.

"Dentist," Shane said as if it were a casual phrase. Claire immediately tensed just at the mention of the word.

"Hmm…" Micheal said really considering it. "I say she should go. She can handle it." Eve jumped up from her seat doing her little victory dance she has. Her black pigtails flew wildly through the air and her poufy black tulle skirt bounced right along. It was cleverly styled with a tight grey tank with black skulls and clunky combat boots. Shane fell back in defeat.

"Wait! There's a dentist in Morganville?" Claire said, unable to stay silent anymore.

"Well, duh! This may be a small town but we're civil." Eve said, managing to repress her excited tone.

"Who's stupid enough to be in a profession where you poke around vampires' mouths' on a regular basis?"

"Said the crazy vampire scientist's lackey," Shane joked. Myrnin really wasn't all that bad… anymore. He still wasn't normal—that's for sure—but he had become much less homicidal since he'd been cured of his sickness. Claire gave Shane a good smack on the arm even despite his joking tone.

"Ow!" Shane said feigning pain from the soft strike.

"I'm serious! How can this 'Dentist' be trusted? What if he's mental?" Claire said, only becoming more afraid.

Micheal stepped in, trying to be reassuring. "Oh, don't worry! He's totally trustworthy. He even did my braces when I was in middle school."

"Yeah, he's great. Don't worry, Claire Bear, you'll feel good as new when he's through with you," Eve said, trying to be calming. It wasn't working.

"Ugh! Fine, I'll go. But if he's crazy it's going on your heads!" Claire said leveling a pointed finger in each one of their directions. They couldn't help but burst out in giggles because even though they all knew Claire was tough she looked anything but threatening.

Micheal got up and walked into the kitchen followed by Eve, who had finally calmed down from her small win. Once they were safely out of the room, Shane leaned over Claire and whispered in her ear, "I'll help you forget about it." He said it with a soft, sultry edge to it that made Claire melt. Before she had time to think of a response to that, he had moved his lips over hers. He kissed her with the same savory flavor he had in his voice. She returned that as he kissed her again. Their fingers intertwined and he used his other hand to lace through her hair. After a few minutes he slid back into his seat as he heard Eve and Micheal making their way back to the living room. As they reentered they were chuckling with each other. Shane and Claire were silent but they were still holding hands and sending each other sideways glances.

Micheal put an ice pack—neatly wrapped in a kitchen towel—on the coffee table in front of Claire. "This will help if the pain gets too bad. In the meantime Shane, you up for some zombie smashin'?"

"Hell yea, dude! But I hope you're prepared to LOSE!" Shane grabbed the controllers as Micheal fell onto the couch. Claire stood up, taking the ice pack in one hand and her Coke in the other and started to walk upstairs. She had to go study for a big test and she want about to let one rotten tooth ruin her grade in Advanced Physics. Downstairs, she could already hear the boys smashing some zombie brains out. Almost everything was normal… almost. She drifted out to sleep with an open book in one hand and the icepack pressed to her cheek.

**A/N: Ok! That was the prologue for this story! It might take a while for us to update cuz we have school, dance, and all that stuff. Anyway, how was it? Luvd it? Hated it? Want to give us ideas for what to do next? Well, we don't know if you don't review, so, yeah! Review, review, review!**

**For anyone who is reading my other story for Mortal Instruments, Wait, What?: it is going to take a long time to update the story cuz my mom's friend STILL has the book and I have no idea when I can get it back, and my mom won't let me get City of Bones on my nook so I have no idea how I'm going to get chapters up. I am sooo sorry about that.**

**And on a totally random note: I just finished the Vampire Academy book series and OHMY**_**FREAKING**_**GOSH! I absolutely LUV that series! So if any one of you want to talk Vampire Academy with me, PM me. Thanks =)**


End file.
